1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, particularly to a connector with an FPCB pin module.
2. Related Art
A convention Ethernet connector, such as an RJ45 connector, is formed by a plastic socket with an opening. A plurality of V-shaped terminals are arranged in the opening and are fixed by a terminal frame. A hard printed circuit board is used to connect piercing terminals. Some pins or terminals are connected by soldering.
However, the soldering process for terminals, hard PCB and terminals is so complicated and uneconomical. Additionally, the soldering points will make an antenna effect to interfere with data transmission, such as distortion, delay and crossover.